


of peanut butter and jelly and naps

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Babysitting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles winds up with some extras on his first date with Logan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this

Raven begins practicing the art of jamming her foot in doorways after her first birthday celebration with Charles; the determination of knowing what her present is far outweighing the excitement of being surprised. She outgrows the need to know, although manages to maintain a probably unhealthy nosiness in her brother’s life.

“Whatever you currently need I am likely incapable of providing,” Charles says, attempting in vain to push the door closed. “You said yourself last week I was a barely functioning alcoholic.”

“I need a break to shower and eat something other than peanut butter and jelly. You'll prevent the selling of children on the black market if you do this." 

“Last week you were excited about my date,” Charles whines. “Do you hate me?” 

“I love my children more.” She shoves a bagful of toys at him. “Kurt is housebroken now, but his aim is shoddy at best." 

"Most parents say potty trained." He sighs, defeated. “At least promise to eat something healthy today.”

-

Logan steps into the apartment aware of two things: something is burning. Charles is capable of baking most things. Cooking is another story though. 

Secondly, there are two children crying at high volume. The normally semi-clean apartment is in complete disarray: clothing scattered across the furniture, sippy cups upturned and toys spread around. SpongeBob blares on the television, obnoxious laughter intensified by the wailing of children. He steps over a teddy bear and into the kitchen. 

Charles stands at the stove, cheeks flushed as he furiously stirs a pot. Sweatpants sag around his waist, made worse by the sobbing baby balanced against his hip. Someone has smeared fingerpaints and jelly across the stomach of his sweatshirt. 

“You’re thinking very loudly,” he sighs. “I didn’t steal this baby from a grocery store or my downstairs neighbor. Emma hates children.” 

The spoon slams against the counter sounding offended. 

"Do you want me to make lunch?" 

-

“Would you be opposed to napping on the couch?” Charles presses closer, yawning. "You already have a sleeping baby and Kurt adores you." 

"Kid is only after the cookies in my pocket." 

Charles glances fondly at his nephew, wrapped around Logan’s leg. Cookie crumbs drop from his closed fist. 

"I would have eaten it otherwise. I am only after cookies and groovy babysitting skills. Do not become opposed to this nap on the couch."


End file.
